Cancer disproportionately affects the citizens of West Virginia and Appalachia, as evidenced by regional health disparities in cervical, lung, head &neck, ovarian and breast cancers. The Mary Babb Randolph Cancer Center (MBRCC) was established at West Virginia University to address the cancer problem in West Virginia and Appalachia. Toward that goal we plan to establish a cancer center that meets the criteria for NCI designation as a Clinical Cancer Center for our underserved population. NCI designated Cancer Centers were established to lead the fight against cancer as evidenced by (a) strong basic and clinical research programs, (b) an active cancer prevention and control program and (c) an active clinical trials program. The goal of the first phase (Phase I) of our COBRE program was to foster institutional goals for NCI designation as a Clinical Cancer Center through the development of a strong, cohesive and active basic cancer research program. In Phase I, the MBRCC coordinated cancer center membership and organization of programs, provided matching support for pilot projects, Core facilities and laboratory/office space for new faculty hires. In addition, the West Virginia University Health Sciences Center committed tenure-track faculty lines for new faculty hires and resources for startup packages, administrative support, renovations for labs and Core facilities and funds for Core equipment. During Phase I, the COBRE provided support for five junior faculty research projects, Core facility infrastructure for new and existing faculty and matching funds for faculty recruitment. In Phase I, we were successful in recruiting 8 new faculty members, mentoring 5 junior faculty members to independent RPG funding, establishing two new Core facilities and expanding the scope of a 3rd Core facility. In this renewal application (Phase II), we seek to add depth to our basic science research program and to integrate it with translational research initiatives, in an effort to establish an NCI designated Clinical Cancer Center at West Virginia University. We seek support for (1) an administrative Core of experienced cancer research scientists, (2) five cancer research projects led by junior faculty and (3) three Core facilities in proteomics, flow cytometry and bioinformatics that support the MBRCC research programs. Accomplishment of these goals will help the MBRCC to establish an NCI designated Clinical Cancer Center that serves West Virginia and the surrounding Appalachian region.